Rise of The New Black Lantern Corps (Prelude)
by Black Lantern 2814
Summary: Have you ever thought what would happen if the black lantern corps came back as a force for good, lets see where all of that would start with a upcoming hero willing to take up the mantle as the leader of the reformed corp.


About a year ago their was a catastrophe that nearly meant the end of all life in the universe, Nekron the entity of death attempted to retake the universe for himself. In this attack he used the dead super heroes and villains that had died over the years fighting each other, reanimating and controlling them through the **Black Power Rings of Death,** making them fight against those they had an emotional connection too in life. They would literally rip the hearts out of these people to power their rings until they reached 100% charge so that **Black Hand** Nekron's tether to the universe can summon him forth. Once out he dragged out the bringer of all life in the universe **The Entity** from the earth so he could kill it and by doing so kill all life in the universe. But by doing that he also unearth the one thing that could stop him the heroes used the power of  The Entity to revive Black Hand to sever Nekron's connection to the universe, and were finally able to defeat him. Nekron was sent back and imprisoned in the Deadzone also some Black Lanterns were revived as well to fulfil some destiny set by The Entity, but I'm not sure what all that was about something about stopping a evil Swamp Thing but that's something I didn't bother checking on since I came back, now that I got that out of the way let's talk about me. This maybe an old cliche but I believe the beginning is the best place to start.

(BackStory Time)

Nekron: Awaken **Maloki Esir** your new lord and master calls you from your slumber.

A 19 year old black man stood up from the ground. He was an average sized young man with a low clean shaved hair and beard with a wisp of a moustache, he was wearing a cut up and ruffled up black tuxedo with black dance shoes.

Maloki: Huh where am I, what's happening, what is this place! Maloki looks around frantically seeing that he is in a dark place that looks suspiciously like a cemetery.

Nekron: Be silent and I shall explain my servant. Maloki calms himself trying to find the disembodied voice around. I am Nekron the entity of death, I have awaken you from death to fulfil a task in my name.

Maloki: Death, I'm dead (flashback of Azrael killing him) that's right I was visiting Gotham to see a theater, than that man in the mask came and ripped my heart out.

Nekron: That is correct one of my slaves during my war to take back the universe, took your life to fuel my coming and eradicate all life.

After hearing what Nekron said Maloki became furious.

Maloki: Wait a minute you're the reason I died and so many other people died! And you also mean to tell me you tried to eradicate all life in the universe, and now you expect me to be your servant and go along with whatever you're planning!

Nekron: If you desire to walk among the living again, as the new leader of the Black Lantern Corps then you will.

Maloki: So that's what you me to do, to build you a new army so you can eradicate all life again. Well you can just forget about it.

Nekron: You are mistaken that is not the reason why I want you to re-establish the corp. I want you to re-establish the corp as part of an experiment and test. I want to know if these lifeforms are worthy to exist in my universe.

Maloki: Why would you want to do that instead of just eliminating all life.

Nekron: Just recently there was event that would have meant the complete alteration of reality, even the Deadzone wouldn't have escaped this fate. The one responsible for this was a madman by the name of Volthoom who gained complete control of the Emotional Spectrum and tried to remake the universe in his own twisted vision. Were it not for my enemies the lanterns of each aspect of the Emotional Spectrum this would have been certain and in the end it was Hal Jordan the green lantern that defeated me used me and the black power ring to kill Volthoom without destroying the universe.

Maloki: I thought only the dead could use the black power ring so how did he use it then.

Nekron: That's part of the reason why I want to conduct this test during Volthoom's rampage Hal Jordan and Thaal Sinestro were imprisoned in this dimension, Sinestro managed to escape but Hal Jordan remained stranded here his only means of escape was the power of the black ring. But to obtain this power he had to be dead so he committed suicide but jumping off a cliff and he did what should have been impossible and willed the ring to himself after he died ( **Check out Wrath of the First Lantern Comic if you want know more about that** ). These recent events that have spurred my curiosity for which I would have you explore on my behalf if you accept, but if you truly wish to have nothing to do with my venture then I shall send you back to rest and ask another who is willing to accept now what will you do.

Maloki was in shock after hearing all this he wasn't sure how all of this was all possible or why Nekron chose him for this mission but he knew for sure he didn't want stay in the Deadzone forever.

Maloki: Very well I will accept this task but as the leader of the new Black Lantern Corps I want to reform it as a force for good, as reparation for all the lives lost on the Blackest Night. If the people in the universe can give us a chance then I can show you that they have the right to live in your universe.

Nekron: That's all I needed to hear.

Nekron slowly materializes in front of Maloki revealing himself to him all in his unholy glory. He looked like a skeleton with a thin layer of decaying skin still attached to it and pitch black soulless eyes, he was almost twice the size of a average man, his most defining features were his black clothes he wore. Long black pants with the black lantern symbol on the buckle with a matching black Jacket he wore open showing off the big gaping hole in his chest revealing his non-beating heart, he also had what looked like a rusted steel collar and chains around his neck. Last thing about his appearance was his scythe which was bigger than he was by a couple inches, what looked like a power battery was integrated on the back of it. Nekron tapped his scythe on the ground and a black power ring floats out of it.

Nekron: Take the ring and you will posses the power to complete your mission.

Maloki: Before I take this ring I have a question if this realm is supposed to have no way out, how am I gonna get out of here to do my mission.

Nekron: Volthoom's reality bending has weakened the barrier between this world and the next just enough to open a portal on this end. But be warned this portal will send you straight to Oa the Green Lantern Corps homeworld and they may not be too comfortable around a black lantern.

Maloki: why there.

Nekron: That's because it's the last point that a portal between this world and the next was last form, making it the only place I can send you. This actually works in our favor since you'll need to retrieve the book of the black from there anyway. You'll need it to start recruiting new members, now put on the ring and everything else will be made clear.

Maloki puts on the ring and immediately feels the power flowing through him as the ring roots itself throughout his body. This would normally be unbelievably painful but Maloki was already dead so he felt know pain from this process, along with power he also gained knowledge on how to use the ring and what it was capable of. His skin took on a darker hue and his clothes repaired itself and on his lapel a black lantern symbol appeared on it. Nekron then opened the portal and Maloki jumped through it and before he knew it he found himself on Oa though the sight he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

All the green lanterns were in a frenzy fighting off what looked like robot arachnides sucking up all the energy from their rings and even their central power battery, It looked like they were being controlled by one titan sized humanoid alien but why it was doing that he didn't know yet. As much he wanted to help he needed to get the book of the black first.

Maloki: Ring guide me to the book of the black.

luckily in all the fighting the green lanterns didn't notice him slip into their vault and for some reason robots seemed to ignore him, he grabbed the book and placed it in his storage dimension. Now that he got what he came for it was time to give the green lanterns a helping hand and what better way than to take down the leader of these machines he figured.

Maloki: Okay time to be a hero but first I need to what I'm up against ring identify the titan sized humanoid.

Ring: Assessing all relative data from all networks available, target identified as Relic, origin: unknown, weaponry: possess unknown technology that is capable of absorbing and reflecting emotional spectrum based assaults. Advise extreme caution against this foe.

Maloki: Thanks for the update, now for step 2 I need to look the part and I know exactly what to go for.

Maloki channels his ring to to alter his clothes into something similar to the costumes actors wore in the theater operas he enjoys. He changed his tuxedo and shoes into dark paladin armour while covering his face with a mask that resembled a italian medical mask **(just look at my thumbnail picture)** , on the back of the mask draped a small cloaked with the black lantern symbol on it. He was ready for battle and now he looked the part as well.

 **Attack on Titan OST - Three Dimensional Maneuver**

Maloki: Nice now it's time to do some damaged he said as he flew toward Relic at ready to hit him with a longsword construct, only to miss and get blasted by a reflected energy beam sending him straight back onto the ground right in front of Relic.

Relic: As he looks down on Maloki he saids interesting there were no black lightsmiths and your ring's power doesn't seem to draw from the emotional spectrum, (He raises his foot) but since you choose stand in my way like the rest then you too will share their fate.

(Backstory Time End)

That brings us here not exactly how I wanted to start my hero career but I can still bounce back from this, assuming this guy doesn't stamp me into paste first.

To be continued in the main volume


End file.
